User blog:Sim533/LEGO Universe (localhosted or server)
This is probably not the first blog post about LEGO Universe private servers. But there are some users that really miss LEGO Universe and want to play LEGO Universe again. Hopefully we can collect all the information that is needed to make it happen. Here is some information that I already know. Server LEGO Universe was a MMOG. A massively multiplayer online game. Online means that there is a server (or a central datapoint in easier words), where all the information about all the players are collected. We make a connection to the server using our client. A server can be hosted in 2 different ways: Localhosted and Online. Localhosted Server ::From Wikipedia (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Localhost) :In computer networking, localhost (meaning this computer) is the standard hostname given to the address of the loopback network interface. The name is also a reserved top-level domain name(cf. .localhost), set aside to avoid confusion with the narrower definition as a hostname. :On modern computer systems, localhost as a hostname translates to an IPv4 address in the 127.0.0.0/8 (loopback) net block, usually 127.0.0.1, or ::1 in IPv6. :Localhost is specified where one would otherwise use the hostname of a computer. For example, directing a web browser installed on a system running an HTTP server to http://localhost will display the home page of the local web site, provided the server is configured to service the loopback interface. :Using the loopback interface is useful for testing software, since it bypasses local network interface hardware. Connecting to locally hosted network services such as a computer game server using loopback addresses puts less of a load on network resources. Localhosted means in short, that we have a server running on our computer, but the server isn't online. The only computer that can connect to the server is the same computer as the computer where the localhost is active (=only you can play on this server). Online Server :: http://lifehacker.com/124212/geek-to-live--how-to-set-up-a-personal-home-web-server :A web server is software that continuously runs on a computer and allows other computers to download documents from it. This text that you're reading right travelled over a network connection from Lifehacker's hosting web server to your browser. Web servers are usually loud, scary, headless machines in cold windowless rooms, but you can run one under your desk at home. Online server means in short, that we have a server running on our computer and that everyone can access it (=everybody can play on this server). More information could be found here: http://lifehacker.com/124212/geek-to-live--how-to-set-up-a-personal-home-web-server More information There is still something online of the LEGO Universe Server where we all played on: http://services.lego.com/UniverseConfig/UniverseConfig.svc/xml/MasterIndex?environment=live http://services.lego.com/UniverseConfig/UniverseConfig.svc http://internalservices.lego.com/UniverseStatus/UniverseStatus.svc The first link works and says that LEGO created a service. There is also some code to test the service. The service works well. After doing the different steps you get a lot of information downloaded to your computer about the configuration of the LEGO Universe servers and the login process of clients. The code above is generated by a service called WCF. What Is Windows Communication Foundation :Windows Communication Foundation (WCF) is a framework for building service-oriented applications. Using WCF, you can send data as asynchronous messages from one service endpoint to another. A service endpoint can be part of a continuously available service hosted by IIS, or it can be a service hosted in an application. An endpoint can be a client of a service that requests data from a service endpoint. The messages can be as simple as a single character or word sent as XML, or as complex as a stream of binary data. A few sample scenarios include: :::A secure service to process business transactions. :::A service that supplies current data to others, such as a traffic report or other monitoring service. :::A chat service that allows two people to communicate or exchange data in real time. :::A dashboard application that polls one or more services for data and presents it in a logical presentation. :::Exposing a workflow implemented using Windows Workflow Foundation as a WCF service. :A Silverlight application to poll a service for the latest data feeds. While creating such applications was possible prior to the existence of WCF, WCF makes the development of endpoints easier than ever. In summary, WCF is designed to offer a manageable approach to creating Web services and Web service clients. Help These are the pieces of the puzzle that I already collected, now I need somebody who can help me to make the puzzle :P ... --[[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts